


Going Under

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Mermen, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, brief cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Human Virgin Boy Comes to the Pond- Feed Him All the Best Heads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692940) by [Delta_Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Immortal/pseuds/Delta_Immortal). 



When Jackson, Yugyeom, and BamBam insisted on going camping during break, Mark knew something was bound to happen. For one, Yugyeom and BamBam were werewolves and practically ran wild often, so why would they need two humans to accompany them? Jackson was excited simply because he’d never seen the two of them in their wolf form. Mark wasn’t sure he wanted to see it. He was always painfully aware how human he was around them, but that didn’t mean he didn’t adore them with everything he was.

But a camping trip? No. Mark didn’t go camping. He could put up a tent in the backyard and he’d be good. He preferred beaches not trees filled with blood-sucking critters that got you before you could get them. At least in the beach you could see a shark coming, most of the time anyway. But you always knew the risk and your chances, in the wilderness, nothing was safe. Ever. Mark had seen more than enough scary movies to prefer civilization.

However, Yugyeom and BamBam spent a good thirty minutes following him around with pretty literal puppy eyes and Mark gave in pretty quickly. Those two were just too cute despite being large wolves, well, Mark assumed they were large, he didn’t actually know.

So, that’s exactly how three weeks later they were entering Yosemite. At first, Mark was confused because Yosemite was a national park, they’d see the massive wolves and know something was up. As far as Mark knew, there weren’t any wolves in this place. However, Yugyeom and BamBam assured him that the forest, the one with the massive trees, actually had quite a few supernatural creatures residing in it. That did not make Mark feel better. At all. They spent a majority of the day looking at the human part of Yosemite. Mark really loved the waterfalls.

By the time they found a camping spot that was most likely illegal, the sun was going down. Yugyeom and BamBam looked positively excited as they bounced around. Mark didn’t understand until he realized their illegal camping spot was a spot most supernatural creatures stuck around. Before it got too dark a few other wolves had made their way over, friendly and sweet.

There were two of them, Dongjun and Kristine. They didn’t need tents at all and helped them build a fire. Kristine promised, in a very Australian accent, that the humans wouldn’t notice them out here. Mark wasn’t sure how to feel about that, being a human himself. However, this was supposed to be relaxing and damnit, he was going to relax. When everyone settled down, Dongjun and Kristine smiled.

“So, what do you guys know about this part of the woods?” Dongjun asked.

“Nothing,” Jackson said. BamBam was tucked into his side and the young wolf would probably be kicking his leg with the way Jackson was petting his head.

“Seriously?” Kristine asked, raising a brow at the two young wolves who merely smiled sheepishly.

“Well, we’ll tell you what we know,” Dongjun said, puffing his chest out. Mark wondered what his workout regimen was because the guy was fit.

“First off, this part of the woods is enchanted,” Dongjun began. He used his hands and he widened his eyes dramatically. Mark could already tell he was an amazing story teller.

“A very long time ago when all of this was still frozen, it’s said that a sorceress claimed this place a safe haven for mystical creatures from humans. This forest is much bigger than it looks, and it’s nearly impossible for a human to navigate once they enter.

“Only supernatural and mythical creatures can find their way out once they’re in. And the sorceress made sure that, be it forest fire or attempted demolition, this place will not die out. In fact, the forest itself is alive with the sorceress’ spirit so that if the forest and its inhabitants are in dire need, it will teleport away!”

Dongjun’s voice was warm and breathy, drifting over everyone and putting the picture in their heads. Wolves, apparently, were extremely good story tellers.

“Seriously? The forest is alive?” Jackson breathed, amazed.

“Yes. You haven’t noticed because this is just the lip of the supernatural part, but the forest can actually bend to the will of those who deserve it. That’s why it’s so hard for humans to leave or find it, because the trees, vines, everything can move. What used to be an opening could be covered in thick vines within moments. For starving creatures inside, apple trees and other fruit trees and bushes can suddenly grow, catering to their needs,” Kristine said, just as good a story teller as Dongjun.

“Wow!” Mark exclaimed. He doubted most people had any idea about the other part of Yosemite.

“Isn’t it dangerous for us?” Mark asked after a moment, yet again aware of how painfully human he was.

“It could be,” Kristine said, nodding. Jackson played with the brim of his hat.

“What does that mean?” he asked.

“Well, the forest protects us from humans, but it doesn’t protect humans from us,” Dongjun said.

“And he doesn’t mean us as in wolves. Against popular belief, we prefer hunting other animals. Humans eat too much sweets and it’s just gross,” Kristine said. Mark wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or offended.

“Then, what else is in here?” Jackson asked, eyes wide. He was eating this up like it was cake. Mark was wearier, but Jackson was nearly childlike in his wonder.

“Oh, there’s a lot of things. Pixies, fairies, nymphs, shifters, vampires don’t really care for wilderness anymore but they visit for quiet, Mer people,” Kristine went on her list, ticking off her fingers.

“Wait! Mer people? Like mermaids?” Jackson asked. His eyes couldn’t get any bigger right about now. Dongjun and Kristine looked at each other.

“Ah, yeah. But there’s mermen too,” Dongjun said.

“Badass,” Jackson breathed.

“No, dangerous,” Kristine replied, shaking her head.

“Seriously? What, do they do the drowning thing? Is that real?” Jackson asked.

“Oh it’s very real. Mer people are definitely something you want to avoid. It’s their nature to kill, but they definitely prefer humans to animals,” Kristine explained. Yugyeom and BamBam looked rather surprised. They were young and hadn’t met many other supernatural creatures.

“Well, at least tell me if they’re really as attractive as the myth. Or, are they super ugly?” Jackson demanded, leaning towards the two older wolves. Dongjun laughed but Kristine looked a little nervous.

“Oh, Mer people are, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful species out there. With or without glamour,” Dongjun supplied.

“Glamour?” Mark asked.

“Yes. It’s something some creatures can use to make people see what they want to see,” Yugyeom said. Dongjun and Kristine seemed quite proud of his knowledge

“So wait, if they’re super beautiful, why would they need glamour?” Jackson asked.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mer people are beautiful in a vicious kind of way,” Kristine said, “It can be equal parts scary and ethereal. That can cause their prey to be aware that they can’t possibly be human so they smooth it out. Still, Mer people are usually painful to look at, and not in a bad way, it’s just how beautiful they are. It’s like, you want to look away but you also never want to look at anything else,” she explained, looking thoughtful.

“So, you’ve met one?” Mark asked.

“Yes, quite a few actually,” Kristine said. Jackson gasped.

“No fucking way! Tell us about it!” he was nearly bouncing in his seat.

“Well, I was just a pup then,” Kristine began, brows furrowing.

“It wasn’t here, it was further north in Alaska before our pack came here. I had run off, I had a very early rebellious stage, and went to the edge. One of the pack rules is to not go to a body of water without an adult, and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

“I found a small lake, a pond really, since most of the top was frozen. I didn’t think anything was there and I got bored, but I wanted to wait it out. So, I started skipping rocks, little pieces of ice when I ran out, but I noticed that the water didn’t ripple. It didn’t move at all. The rocks I threw just sunk to the bottom without a sound or a single wave.

“That is a telltale sign that a Mer is in the area and as humans, you should run very far,” Kristine paused in her story to tell them, pointing at Mark and then Jackson in turn. Jackson just wanted her to continue the story.

“At the time, I didn’t know that. Instead, I went closer, wanting to investigate. I poked at the water a bit, but nothing happened, even when I waved my hand in it. Then, I was scared, but I didn’t know why, until I looked up. A mermaid was there, watching me. Her eyes were so dark, I had never seen eyes that black before. And she was so close to me and I hadn’t heard her. The water hadn’t broke around her or anything.

“But, instead of running, I stuck around, curious. The mermaid seemed just as curious as I was. And she was so beautiful. I wanted to look away but I also really didn’t want to. And then she spoke. She asked me why such a young pup was playing with danger. The way she asked it, she was so calm and cool, unbothered, but the question filled me with fear.

“I couldn’t even answer, but she didn’t seem bothered. She just came closer, her eyes blank and dark, kind of like the surface of the water she was in. She asked me, when she was close enough, if I wanted to swim with her. I didn’t get the chance to answer before my pack found me. The mermaid didn’t leave, wasn’t even ruffled by their appearance. Instead, she just started humming, it was a song, but one I’d never heard before.

“I never knew why she was doing that because my parents snatched me up and ran, but I remember turning around to look at her again, and there were two other Mer with her, both male. I think they were her kids because they looked pretty similar. I’m pretty sure they would’ve eaten me if my pack hadn’t went looking for me.”

When she finished her story, it was quiet save for the crackling of the burning wood.

“Holy shit, that’s like, terrifyingly awesome,” Jackson breathed. Mark wanted to smack him upside his head.

“Don’t even think about it,” Mark said, glaring at his best friend.

“What?” Jackson asked.

“We’re not looking for any type of Mer. Didn’t you just hear her? They kill people, apparently of all kinds,” he said.

“Their general favorite is humans but yes, they won’t spare other supernatural creatures,” Dongjun said, nodding.

“So, do they eat their own kind?” BamBam asked.

“No, actually. But everything else is fair game,” Kristine said.

“What about, like, sirens and stuff. Aren’t they cousins?” Jackson asked.

“No, they’re not. They have similar abilities, but they aren’t related. Free game,” Kristine said.

“That is terrifying,” Mark said. He knew he hated camping for a reason. Seriously, he wanted to go home and cuddle up with his girlfriend or something. This was too much for his poor heart. Wolves were one thing, they didn’t eat people, but Mer who ate everything but each other was terrifying.

“Yes, it is. Which is why I’d advise you to be careful around bodies of water. Mer can control water and you’ll know they’re there when the water doesn’t move,” Dongjun said.

“Can they like, do that to toilet water?” Jackson asked. Mark only shook his head in exasperation. This was his best friend, this is what Mark signed up for.

“Yes actually. Mer people can track the bodies of water they’re in. If the aquifer connects to pipes and the like, they can use it to appear in the area. The only weakness we seem to know is that they cannot be completely outside of water for long. It’s very painful for them and they’re weakened,” Dongjun said.

“So they don’t have legs?” Yugyeom asked.

“No. That’s where people confuse sirens and Mer. Mer people are entirely aquatic. They can breathe air, but they live in water. They don’t have legs at all, just tails. Sirens can live underwater but not permanently. They are land creatures really. They don’t have tails although if their glamour is strong enough, it may seem like it. Also, sirens don’t eat people, they just like drowning them,” Kristine said.

“Wow. Also terrifying. Any sirens here?” Mark asked, making a note to never go camping again.

“No. Sirens like places near water. In America, they prefer the heat of the southern states. They definitely love South America and places like Thailand and India,” BamBam said. Once again, the older wolves looked proud.

“That is so fucking scary,” Jackson said, but he sounded excited. Mark groaned.

“Okay, no. I think I’m going to call it a night on this one,” Mark said, standing up and dusting himself off.

“Aww, come on Mark,” Jackson whined, pouting. Mark shook his head.

“You should get some sleep too. Those two wanna take us hiking. Any more talk about things that can kill me in the immediate vicinity and I’m running for the safety of cities,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

The others agreed to call it a night and Mark went into the tent he shared with Jackson. They only brought one considering Yugyeom and BamBam were sticking to their wolf forms. They had shifted earlier and Yugyeom went to Mark’s shoulder whilst BamBam was just a bit shorter. They were still young but they probably wouldn’t get any bigger.

Yugyeom was bulkier, seeming to be built for strength, with a dark brown pelt. BamBam was smaller, leaner for speed, and his fur was a reddish-brown. All in all, they were mildly terrifying and adorable, especially when Mark scratched behind their ears. Mark drifted off to thoughts about what he’d eat during their hike.

He shot up what felt like minutes later with a loud gasp. He panicked for a moment, still dreaming that he was drowning, strong hands on his shoulders keeping him down. Mark shuddered for a moment, scared at how real his dream was, how he still felt the icy pricks of the water surrounding him, entering him. He only calmed himself down when he reminded himself that he could swim. He was from California, nearly everyone could swim. They took to the water like fish did damnit.

He took a few deep breaths before turning to check on Jackson. Mark was probably loud in his sleep and Jackson tended to be a light sleeper in places he wasn’t used to. However, Jackson’s pallet was empty. Frowning, Mark turned. The zipper to their tent was open and cold air was blowing inside. That probably hadn’t helped his dream at all.

With a long suffering sigh, Mark got out of the tent. If Jackson went looking for Mer people, Mark was going to kill him, bring him back to life and then kick his ass. The wolves were sleeping curled up together near the tent. It was literally the cutest thing Mark had seen, but there was an issue here. Mark didn’t actually need to get close to them because when he made to do so, one of them lifted their head.

This wolf was big with black fur so it had to be either Dongjun or Kristine. Amber eyes glinted at him as the wolf flicked its ears.

“Jackson’s not in the tent,” Mark said. The wolf made a noise and stood up, waking up the slightly lighter wolf next to him. The wolf that was definitely BamBam stretched out, making sad little noises now that the other two weren’t there. Yugyeom seemed dead to the world.

It took a few minutes to get them up and BamBam shifted back to his human form. Mark had seen him naked enough times to not be bothered by it. He stretched, yawning wide.

“Jackson said he needed to use the bathroom,” BamBam said through another yawn.

“How long ago?” Mark asked. BamBam shrugged, looking up. It was hard to see the sky from all the massive trees, but it was pretty obvious it was night time. BamBam turned towards one of the darker wolves when they made a low noise.

“Dongjun says an hour ago, maybe two,” BamBam said after a moment. So the dark black one was Dongjun. Kristine was the lighter one with yellow eyes. Good to know.

“Well, I’ve lived with him for years and he does not take that long even on his worst day,” Mark said, frowning. Damn it Jackson.

“Dongjun says we should look for him,” BamBam said after a moment.

“Can you smell him?” Mark asked.

“It’s stale, and all over the place,” BamBam replied.

“Great,” Mark crossed his arms. He was going to kick Jackson’s ass.

“We’ll split up,” BamBam said after a moment, apparently translating.

“Dongjun and I will go that way,” BamBam said, pointing in the opposite direction of where Mark was standing.

“That’s south,” he said after a moment.

“North leads to the regular forest. You, Yugyeom, and Kristine will go east. We’ll meet up in twenty minutes. If one of the groups is missing, the other team will go looking,” BamBam translated. Mark figured Dongjun was talking.

“Okay,” Mark said. He could live with that. Hopefully Jackson was alive.

They split up and were on their way. Mark did not want to get on anyone’s back. He couldn’t even ride a horse, he’d die on a wolf. However, he didn’t need to worry about their pace considering they were trying to catch Jackson’s scent anyway.

They were about a mile, maybe two, away from their little camping spot when Kristine growled. Mark paused, turning to look at her. She was sniffing at a small stream and yipped before following it. Mark followed her, Yugyeom at his side. Half a mile down, Jackson’s hat was floating in the stream. That. That wasn’t good at all. Mark grabbed it before following the wolves.

They moved faster now and Mark nearly panicked when the stream disappeared, but Kristine didn’t stop. Instead, she led them into a clearing where a lake resided, right before a ginormous mountain that was most likely part of the Yosemite hiking trip. The lake was massive, spanning from the tree line down a curve around the mountain.

Jackson was crouched down in front of the lake on the small shoreline. Mark knew it was Jackson because he would recognize that jersey anywhere. It was his best friend and Mark was more than terrified.

“Jackson!” Mark called, panicked as he rushed down towards the shoreline.

Jackson turned, but he didn’t seem all that bothered to see Mark running towards him. When Mark was close enough, the first thing he did was check to see if anything had happened to him. Jackson looked fine and was frowning at Mark when Mark looked at his face.

“What happened? Why are you out here?” Mark demanded, noting that one of the wolves had disappeared. He hoped whoever it was had went to get the others.

“I needed to use the bathroom,” Jackson said, still frowning. He looked confused.

“Okay, and what happened then?” Mark asked.

“That’s my hat. Why is it wet?” Jackson asked, grabbing it. He looked pretty bummed by it.

“You tell me!” Mark demanded, feeling like he was going to rip his hair out.

“Well, I was taking a piss and I wanted to wash my hands off, cause, wilderness and germs and shit. And I saw the stream and washed my hands off, well as much as I could. Then, I heard singing. Mark, dude, you’ve got to hear it, it was the prettiest thing I’ve ever heard,” Jackson said. Mark felt like he was going to be sick.

He didn’t even bother saying anything. Instead, he grabbed Jackson’s arm and pulled him away from the water. The further he got them away, the better. Jackson let him do what he wanted until they were off the shoreline and on the grass of the clearing. Then, he pulled his hand out of Mark’s.

“No, I can’t. I’m supposed to be listening,” Jackson said, eyes wide.


	4. Chapter 4

“Listening? Listening to what?” Mark demanded, frowning when Jackson took a few steps back.

“The song, it’s gonna come back,” Jackson said.

“Jackie, KaKa, I need you to step towards me and away from the water. Can you do that?” Mark asked, keeping his voice calm. Jackson seemed to listen when Mark was calm. Jackson frowned, looking at the water before looking at Mark.

“Well yeah,” Jackson said after a moment, walking towards him. Mark’s relief didn’t last all that long. He wasn’t sure where it came from, but Mark suddenly heard a low soothing noise. It was a song, one without words, but it had feeling anyway. Mark didn’t understand how a song could sound like honey, but this one did. It was soothing and gentle, calling for Mark.

Mark blinked a few times, sluggishly, as he tilted his head. Jackson hummed, but whatever he was humming, it wasn’t what Mark was hearing.

“See, it’s back,” Jackson said, pulling Mark back. This time, Mark went. He wasn’t sure why he’d been so worried earlier. With that low song strumming through him, he felt like nothing could hurt him. So, there was no reason to be afraid.

Jackson took Mark back to the shoreline and the song got louder, closer. Jackson put a hand on Mark’s shoulder, pushing it down. Mark went until the both of them were crouching like Jackson had been earlier. Mark didn’t really know what he was looking for, but something was coming for him, and he didn’t mind.

Then, Mark saw it, or rather, saw him. The man had not been there before, because Mark had been watching the water pretty closely. However, one minute the water was still and quiet, and the next a head was breaking out of the water. The water itself didn’t move as the man came out, and warning bells rang in Mark’s head. The song was stronger though, so Mark couldn’t figure out why he was worried at all.

The man, and Mark wasn’t too sure of his age because he looked to be around Mark’s age, was beautiful. He moved closer, strong arms pushing himself towards Mark. Mark was distinctly aware that the water should be reacting to this movement, but it wasn’t. Mark felt fear tingle down his spine, but it was on the backburner to the anticipation burning in him.

The man’s short black hair was wet and sticking to his face. He had sharp features, but they were softened by the small smile on his face. He got close enough to actually touch Mark before he stopped, tilting his head to the side.

“Hello,” the man said and Mark shivered. The man’s voice reminded him of the song, soothing and sweet like honey, although there was a strong firmness to it, like steel. Mark was pretty sure he was supposed to say something, but the guy was just too attractive. A part of his brain squawked indignantly because Mark definitely had a girlfriend, but he couldn’t even remember her name let alone his as the guy looked at him with the darkest eyes Mark had ever seen in his life.

“Hi,” Mark said after a moment, his voice strained and a little nervous. The guy hummed, and there was that soothing song again, stronger with the guy so close.

“What’s your name?” the guy asked. Mark couldn’t remember. He stared dumbly at the man who smiled, beautiful white teeth gleaming at him. If his teeth were too white, Mark didn’t notice.

“I really want to know your name,” the guy purred, his voice getting lower. Mark’s brain searched for the answer, wanting to please this beautiful man.

“Yien,” Mark breathed, that sounded about right, but there was something missing. “My English name is Mark,” that was right.

“Yien?” the guy repeated and Mark loved the sound of his name coming out of this guy’s mouth. The indignant squawk of GIRLFRIEND got louder but it was nothing compared to the song buzzing around, keeping him docile.

“Yien, do you want to swim with me?” the guy asked.

“I don’t know your name,” Mark said, wanting to know the name of such a beautiful specimen.

“You can call me JB. Do you want to swim with me?” JB repeated. Mark hesitated for a moment. He knew how to swim, he was good at it, but there was something in the back of his mind telling him that getting in the water was a bad idea. Mark frowned, trying to remember what the problem was. His hand was close to the water, but there were no waves and so it didn’t lap at his fingers.

The water wasn’t moving.

There was a freakishly beautiful man asking him if he wanted to swim and – oh fuck.

Mark didn’t get the time to allow the dots to truly connect before there was a loud howl from behind him. Mark fell backwards, crab walking back as he did so. He didn’t get that far away before a cold and wet hand was latching around his ankle, claws breaking skin. Mark made a noise that was definitely a shriek as he turned. JB was still there and he was the one holding Mark. He was rather strong considering Mark’s leg was not budging no matter how hard he tried.

Mark could only stare in horror as JB lifted his other hand, planting it on the ground. Mark wasn’t sure what he planned on doing until he began lifting himself out of the water. JB was definitely bigger than a human, Mark realized as he eventually loomed over him, his expression still rather friendly despite their current position.

He had let go of his ankle and both hands were planted firmly on either side of Mark’s shoulders, keeping him in place. JB was very fit, and considering he was shirtless and using nothing but his hands to keep himself hovering over Mark, that fact was very obvious. His expression remained friendly as he carefully lowered himself, the beginning of something way too heavy to be legs pressing against Mark’s hips. He’d bet money that was the tail but he couldn’t see it, couldn’t look away from JB’s face.

“Who are your friends?” JB asked calmly. It was freaking Mark out how nice he was being now that the song wasn’t playing in Mark’s head anymore. Mark didn’t answer and JB tilted his head, their eyes meeting again.

“Yien,” JB purred and Mark relaxed. He couldn’t think about anything but how solid JB was against him, and how beautiful he was. JB smiled and his eyes glittered.

“Swim with me,” JB said, leaning down. Mark didn’t get the chance to answer before JB was kissing him. Mark went completely still for a moment before he relaxed, allowing JB to do as he pleased. JB was a very talented kisser, easing Mark’s mouth open. He wasn’t gentle, but he wasn’t rough either. Mark thought that JB being wet would make the kiss gross, but no, it was amazing. Mark hated to admit it, but JB was a better kisser than Mark’s girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Wait, girlfriend. And then Mark was in control of himself again. He could hear the wolves howling, and the sound of someone hitting the water but he couldn’t see them. JB’s tongue was in Mark’s mouth so Mark did what he needed to do. He bit it. Hard. He realized that he bit himself some in the process, but that didn’t matter.

Mark felt Jaebum’s tongue start bleeding and he bit down harder, accidentally making his own tongue bleed, but he was so focused he didn’t notice. His teeth weren’t strong enough to tear JB’s tongue off, but he could do damage. He expected JB to scream or make some sound of pain, but instead, his chest rumbled with a low noise that was too soft to be actual growling.

Mark let go of JB’s tongue and the merman pulled away, Mark instinctively swallowing what was in his mouth. Mark didn’t get the chance to see JB’s expression before something was hitting JB so hard he landed back in the water. Mark stared, bewildered, before looking up. Dongjun was standing over him and he looked very upset. JB resurfaced pretty quickly and he looked perfectly fine.

There was a stain of blood on his bottom lip and Mark barely got to feel any triumph before JB’s perfectly fine pink tongue slipped out and licked it up. He seemed pretty amused by the situation, smiling at Mark like a cat that got all the cream.

Mark got off the shoreline, back onto the clearing, looking around for his friends in order to ignore the way JB was still watching him. The first person he saw was BamBam in his human form. He looked scared and he was staring at the water. Mark saw Yugyeom too, in his wolf form, pacing the shoreline. Dongjun was still standing where he had been earlier, glaring at JB. Kristine and Jackson were missing.

Mark stood up, a little shaky as he moved towards BamBam, towards the water.

“Where’s Jackson?” he asked, voice shaky. BamBam didn’t answer, but Mark didn’t need one.

The water for once began moving pretty violently and then Jackson was suddenly out of the water. He was hacking and coughing up water, barely able to breathe. Naturally, Mark moved towards his best friend and pulled him away from the water.

The water was still moving and then Kristine was coming out in her wolf form. She was trembling and bleeding heavily, but Dongjun was there for her. Mark didn’t understand what had happened until he saw another merman. He resurfaced near JB and he looked perfectly fine too, if a little put out that he hadn’t gotten his meal. The two mermen watched them with bottomless black eyes, not even bothering to use the water to pull them back. Yugyeom and BamBam helped Mark and Jackson whilst Dongjun helped Kristine.

Within moments, they were back at their camp, checking on each other’s wounds. Mark’s tongue was still tender but not nearly as bad as what he’d did to JB before it healed. His ankle had shallow little cuts that would heal to silvery scars. Jackson had been bit on his shoulder but it wasn’t deep or severe, each little cut from the merman’s teeth would heal in silver reminders of this night.

Kristine had shifted forms, the others looking away politely as Dongjun dressed her. Her injuries weren’t as bad as it seemed, but it was still scary. Deep scratches ran across Kristine’s stomach, nearly gutting her. If she were human, she’d be dead. As it were, her body healed a little slower than normal until nothing but thick silvery scars remained. It wouldn’t heal any further.

“What happened?” Dongjun demanded, looking at Jackson. Jackson looked rightfully terrified as he told them what he told Mark.

“He used his thrall on you,” Kristine said, grunting in pain as she sat up. She was healed but it still hurt. Wounds from Mer people were very painful.

“But I didn’t see anyone,” Jackson said, eyes wide.

“You didn’t need to. That stream connected to the lake which meant he could control it. He could’ve killed you while you were washing your hands. They don’t need much water,” Kristine said.

“Why didn’t they just drag us in? We were right there,” Mark said, remembering JB hovering over him like that.

“They play with their food,” was all Kristine said.

“Is it bad if I’m ready to leave now?” Mark asked, shivering. His clothes were damp from JB hovering over him, pressing against him.

“No, not at all,” Jackson said, shivering violently. The water had been freezing cold, but the merman’s voice, Junior’s voice, had been so soft and soothing, promising him he’d be fine, that he just needed to breathe. And then Kristine had dived in. Jackson shivered again.

“It’s morning anyway,” Dongjun grumbled. Mark hadn’t even noticed but the area around them was getting lighter.

“Yeah, I’m ready to go,” Yugyeom said, eyes wide. BamBam nodded in agreement.

The wolves packed their things up and led the way out, Jackson still shivering and Mark’s tongue really sore. He probably should’ve moved his tongue out the way of his teeth but he hadn’t been thinking clearly.

Out in the parking lot, they turned to Dongjun and Kristine.

“Are you guys coming?” Jackson asked, teeth chattering a little.

“No. Our pack is here. If you need us, these two have our number,” Kristine said, leaning on Dongjun.

“Will they come for you?” Mark asked.

“Not if we stay away from the water. Besides, I think they’re more focused on you two. If that’s the case, I advise you to be very careful around tap water. I bet there’s an aquifer that connects them to California. Stick to bottled water for a bit,” Dongjun said.

Mark and Jackson nodded, shuffling around and putting their camping gear up, getting into the car after. They said their goodbyes before Mark pulled out and drove away. He was tired but he stayed focused. He couldn’t get back to Los Angeles fast enough. He took Yugyeom and BamBam to their pack house, they promised to call and made Jackson and Mark promised to do the same.

Mark and Jackson were really careful around water for the rest of their break. Mark kept dreaming about drowning, a solid weight pressed against him the whole time. He always woke up before he started sucking in water. He couldn’t tell Songyi, his girlfriend, about what had happened. He doubted she would believe him or be too happy a merman had made out with him and Mark had liked it. So, instead, he just told her he’d had a bad scare with a mama bear and she nodded, understanding. Yosemite definitely had bears, Mark had looked it up to be sure.


	6. Chapter 6

When school started up again, BamBam and Yugyeom came back to campus, making Mark and Jackson relax a little. There had been no signs of the mermen, not even Dongjun or Kristine had seen them. Mark was hoping they had gotten over them and started hunting something else. He still kept dreaming about drowning, but that didn’t stop him from going to the beach one weekend.

Jackson had seemed a little nervous, like Mark, but he agreed to go when his girlfriend encouraged him to do so. Dain was possibly the sweetest girl in the world and it was hard to say no to her. Of course, Mark and Jackson brought Yugyeom and BamBam. The boys were young, but they were freshmen at their university, skipping a grade or two in middle school together.

So, the six of them were enjoying their time on the beach. Dain and Songyi were playing volleyball not too far away. BamBam was sun tanning and Yugyeom had found the ice cream man. Jackson was sitting next to BamBam and Mark, waiting for his food to digest. Mark had teased him the entire time but Jackson had really wanted nachos.

After an hour had passed, Jackson was on the move, pulling Mark with him. Before Mark knew it, the two of them were holding surfboards. Mark snorted, aware that Jackson would probably try to make a competition out of it.

“I’m going to catch more waves than you!” Jackson called. Mark rolled his eyes. As if.

“You can’t even surf,” Mark called. Jackson just flipped him off and ran for the water. Mark shook his head but followed, laughing. It had been a while since he’d been surfing. And he’d been so nervous about any type of water. But, it had been nearly a month and they hadn’t seen a single sign of any Mer people. Mark could work with that.

Jackson and Mark were enjoying themselves. Jackson took really well to surfing but Mark was still better. However, Jackson always bounced back from wiping it. Until he didn’t. Mark hadn’t noticed at first because he had went over the wave, but when it settled and Jackson wasn’t coming up, Mark got a little nervous.

He ditched his board and dived under the water, searching for Jackson. It took him a minute but when he saw him, he nearly sighed in relief. There were no mermen in sight but Jackson had gotten the board stuck. Mark dived down and helped, but it was a little hard. Mark thought he would have to go up for breath when the board gave way. Naturally, it shot up and Mark and Jackson followed.

When they surfaced, both of them took deep breaths.

“You okay, man?” Mark asked. Jackson nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, ‘m good,” he said after a moment. “We’re good.”

Mark believed him and went to get his board. The two swam back to the shore and put the boards up before returning to their towels, collapsing on them.

“That scared the shit out of me,” Mark admitted after a moment.

“Me too, man. It was just my board,” Jackson soothed, eyes closed. Mark wondered if his heart was racing too.

They left shortly after that, the scare too much for them. The girls decided to stay and the boys couldn’t blame them. They didn’t know what happened, just thought they were exhausted. The boys decided to let them believe that. Mark and Jackson returned to their university apartment and took showers. It was amazing where they found sand on their person.

After that, the two were too tired to do much of anything else. Although it hadn’t been the Mer, it had still been quite the scare. Jackson had been under the water for a while, Mark was glad he was able to hold his breath long enough. Mark checked on his best friend to make sure he was okay before going to his room. He was tired and had an early class so going to sleep early wasn’t a problem.

_Strong hands ran up Mark’s side, squeezing here and pulling there. Mark was holding his breath, he knew that much. He was freezing cold too, and when he opened his eyes, he realized he was underwater. He panicked immediately but it was useless, JB was there, holding him firmly._

_Mark looked at JB pleadingly. He couldn’t breathe, he needed to breathe. JB just tilted his head, eyes impossibly dark and blank. Mark looked up, barely able to see the surface of the water. It was so dark here, so cold. Mark turned to look at JB again, the merman already looking at him. Mark’s lungs felt like they were on fire. He needed to breathe._

_Mark swung and kicked at JB, both movements rather useless in terms of hurting him. However, Mark just wanted to get away._

_“Breathe,” JB said, Mark perfectly able to hear him. That’s what he was trying to do! He couldn’t breathe underwater. JB shook his head like he was disappointed and Mark felt JB loosen his hold. Mark took that chance and kicked away viciously. JB looked surprised but Mark was already kicking away and up. It felt like he was in quicksand or maybe molasses because the going was extremely slow._

_Mark could see the surface, wanted nothing more than to break it. When he did, Mark breathed deeply. He looked around, trying to find land. However, JB’s hand wrapped around his ankle, the same one he’d scratched, and yanked him down. Mark was barely able to hold his breath before he was going under. JB pulled him right back into the bone grinding hold he’d been using. He looked upset and disappointed in Mark, which had more than just his lungs burning._

_“Breathe,” JB said again, this time more plead than demand. Mark shook his head, and JB frowned._

_“You have to die,” JB said and that was definitely not what Mark wanted to do. Mark swung at JB again, no matter how useless it was. JB sighed before letting him go. Mark thought he was free until JB pressed his hands on Mark’s shoulders, pushing him even further down. Mark fought as much as he could, even when those strong hands wrapped around Mark’s neck._

“Mark,” a voice called.

_Mark struggled against JB, trying his hardest to fight him off. The merman was much stronger than Mark, was so much bigger than Mark. Mark couldn’t tell how long JB actually was, but he knew he was longer than Mark was tall._

“Mark!”

_“Die for me,” JB said and Mark shook his head. It felt like more than his head was shaking. For some reason, JB’s hands had shifted to his shoulders, shaking him. Mark squeezed his eyes shut as he lost his will to fight. He was about to breathe and then –_

“Mark!” Mark’s eyes shot open and he gasped, choking on air as he tried to sit up. Whoever was holding him helped him sit up and Mark clung onto them, feeling soft skin press against his. Mark shivered, his shirt damp. When he pulled away, he saw Songyi looking down at him, her brown eyes wide in concern.

“Are you okay?” she asked, holding Mark’s face gently. Mark nodded, calming down.

“Sorry. Nightmare,” Mark breathed, still clinging to her arms.

“Oh baby, from the bear?” she asked, holding him. Mark just held her, neither confirming nor denying. Songyi rocked them back and forth for a bit before pulling away to look at him.

“Better?” she asked. Mark nodded and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Mark pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled away when he felt sand on his fingers. He raised a brow at her and she laughed, dusting him off.

“I was about to clean up but I saw you,” she said. Mark just nodded, wanting to hold her some more. However, he let her go as she got off the bed.

“I’ll be right back, get some sleep,” she said. Mark could only watch her go into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Mark laid back down on the bed, heartbeat calming down. He couldn’t really remember the dream, just the feeling of drowning, but that didn’t stop him from feeling terrified. After a moment though, he was calm enough to drift off again to the sound of the water running, exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

When Mark woke up what felt like moments later, it was to Songyi kissing him. She was still pretty damp, but Mark accepted her into his arms anyway. He kissed her thoroughly, tasting the toothpaste she’d used moments ago. Songyi straddled him, rolling her naked hips against Mark’s clothed ones. Mark sighed, relaxing against her and running his fingers down her back.

Songyi’s fingers traveled as well, one hand going down his stomach to disappear into his shorts. Mark grunted when she took him in her hand, stroking him as she nipped and sucked at his neck.

“Fuck, baby,” Mark breathed, hands sliding down to squeeze her ass. Songyi hummed, a pleasant noise that sounded a little familiar before she was kissing him again. Mark returned it eagerly, a little surprised when she took control. He definitely wasn’t against it though and let her take charge, pleased when she began coaxing his tongue into her mouth.

Songyi seemed content to just kiss and rub at him so Mark didn’t push it. Eventually she pulled away, pushing her long auburn hair over one shoulder before kissing down his chest. She went down to his shorts, nipping at the waist band with her teeth before she pulled it off. When she saw Mark’s hardened dick, she smiled, pleased.

“Big,” Songyi said, taking him in hand. Mark didn’t comment, just watching her. She didn’t take charge often and this was something he wanted to remember. Songyi leaned down in between his legs, running delicate French tipped nails over his length. She looked focused, like she had never seen his dick before, which, she definitely has. However, all it did was turn Mark on even more.

“Don’t tease me,” Mark murmured, watching her tease him, not fully grabbing him. Songyi smiled, making a soft humming noise as she squeezed his thigh with her free hand.

“Won’t,” was all she said before she was taking him all the way down. Mark’s brows furrowed as he groaned. He had not been expecting that.

“Fuck,” Mark groaned, taking a deep breath as she went all the way down. She stayed there for a bit too, humming something that was so familiar, Mark just couldn’t remember where he’d heard it from. Either way, Songyi was pulling off, stroking him again before taking him deep again. Where she’d been hiding these skills, Mark didn’t know but he definitely wanted to see them more often. He was a little worried because last time he’d checked, she had a gag reflex, but she was taking it like a trooper, not choking at all.

Mark moaned, head falling back as one of Songyi’s hands rubbed at his balls. Mark grabbed her hair, careful not to pull. She definitely would not appreciate Mark showing his appreciation by pulling her hair out. Songyi sucked him deep, two fingers traveling lower to press against his perineum. Mark sucked in air, thighs trembling a little. She had never done that before. She knew he was bisexual and had seemed rather interested in if he’d been with men before, but she had never seemed interested in testing that out for herself. Mark wasn’t stopping her though, couldn’t.

“Baby, fuck, I’m gonna,” Mark panted, trying to control himself. Songyi hummed a little louder before she pulled off with a pretty lewd noise, her hand taking place of her mouth. She looked up at Mark, her eyes darker than he’d ever seen them, pupils blown in lust.

“Sing for me,” she said. Mark didn’t understand what she meant, but he couldn’t really think as she took him back in her mouth again. Mark’s hands tugged at the sheets around him, knowing he’d mess up her hair if he grabbed for it again. Mark’s toes curled as Songyi hummed, slurping around him. It didn’t take long at all before he was releasing. Songyi pressed all the way down and stayed there, her throat milking Mark for everything he had.

By the time Mark finished, his body felt like jelly. He could only watch as she pulled off, licking her lips and looking particularly satisfied with herself. She moved up Mark’s body fluidly, straddling him and rolling her hips again. Mark’s dick could only twitch weakly. He hadn’t had an orgasm like that in a while and if she expected him to recover that quickly, it wasn’t happening. However, she didn’t seem all that interested in his dick anymore, instead, she was kissing him.

“Pretty,” she purred into Mark’s mouth. He had no idea what she was referring to, but then she was sliding her tongue into his mouth and his mind kind of short circuited. Songyi was a great kisser, but this was something else entirely. If Mark wasn’t as confident in their relationship as he was, he’d think she was cheating. However, he knew she would never do that and wondered what she’d been practicing on. Dain probably.

“Mine,” she purred and at least Mark understood that. However, he was getting sleepy and he wrapped his arms around her, rolling to the side. She went with it but kept kissing him, fingers rather firm on his chin.

“Say it,” she said. Mark blinked sleepily and he could’ve sworn her eyes were black and glittering.

“What?” he asked sleepily.

“Say you’re mine,” Songyi ordered. Oh. Well, yeah.

“Yours,” Mark said, too tired to even work on sentences. Songyi seemed pleased either way and kissed him again. Mark fell asleep halfway through it but that didn’t seem to bother her at all. Mark owed her some spectacular head when he could move.

When Mark woke up the next morning, Songyi wasn’t in the bed. Mark didn’t mind really and got up, stretching. He still felt super relaxed from Songyi last night and he definitely owed her. Maybe he’d get to that tonight. For now, he got dressed and ready for school.

In the living room, both Songyi and Dain were there. They didn’t actually live with them although it felt like it sometimes. Instead, the lived together right next door. It had been a lucky thing for them really, but neither party regretted it. The two girls were watching animal planet for some reason. Then again, they did have a thing for cute animals. Mark was pretty sure he hadn’t made any noise, but Songyi turned towards him anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

When Songyi saw him she smiled and moved towards him. He accepted her hug leaning down to kiss her, arms wrapping around her waist. Songyi sighed in the kiss and tilted her head just right before nipping at his bottom lip. Mark groaned, hands moving lower. Songyi smiled into the kiss before she pushed him away. She made a playful tsking noise at him.

“Nope, bakery’s closed,” she purred, turning and walking back towards the couch, her hips swaying. She was wearing a white Adidas sports bra and a matching high waist skirt. When her hips swayed enough, Mark saw the lacy white underwear she was wearing. Mark bit his lip, wondering if he could get her to change her mind.

Before he could consider it, Jackson was bouncing out of the room. He still looked like he was half asleep but immediately went over to Dain, pulling her long blue hair out of the way before peppering her face with kisses. Dain giggled, curling away from Jackson.

“Ew, morning breath,” Dain cried, making Jackson laugh.

“You know my breath smells good,” Jackson said, having already brushed his teeth. Dain just pinched her nose, waving her other hand in front of her.

“Oh that’s cold. Songyi, what do you think? I stink?” Jackson asked, turning towards Songyi. Songyi hadn’t seemed all that interested in them teasing each other but she leaned in and sniffed Jackson. When she made a funny face, Jackson groaned, throwing his hands up in the air. Songyi’s face smoothed back out in a blank mask only Dain noticed as Jackson complained and waved his hands around.

“I smell good!” Jackson cried. Dain turned towards her boyfriend, momentarily forgetting about what she’d seen and consoled him.

“You smell great baby, fruity, I like that,” Dain said. Jackson smiled sweetly, giving Dain another kiss before going into the kitchen. He did have class to get to. Jackson and Mark prepared a little something for breakfast before they were heading out, kissing their significant other.

A good week passed like that. Every night Songyi woke Mark up by kissing him. She only seemed to want to please him, not looking for anything in return. When he offered, she just smiled and asked for him to sing for her. Mark realized that was her asking him to moan for her, make noise. He could do that, but it was still something new. However, he definitely didn’t mind. Finals was coming up, maybe she just wanted to help him relax.

Dain on the other hand, seemed really confused by her best friend’s behavior. The two nursing students were as thick as thieves, but Songyi had been acting weird. She wasn’t sure when it started, but it was bothering her. No one else seemed to notice it, but Dain knew Songyi too well. One night, Dain brought it up.

“Songyi,” Dain said, coming into the kitchen. For a moment, Songyi didn’t react at all, but then she turned around. She looked confused, like she wasn’t sure where she was. That only confirmed Dain’s thoughts that something was going on.

“Songyi, are you okay?” Dain asked, getting closer. Songyi blinked a couple times, before her eyes widened.

“Shit, Dain, something’s happening to me,” she said, grabbing onto Dain’s arms. Dain frowned, seeing true fear in her friend’s eyes.

“Tell me, what’s going on?” Dain asked.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure. I just, something is controlling me,” she said. Dain would think she was joking, but she had been acting so weird all week.

“What do you mean? Start from the beginning,” Dain said. Songyi nodded, clinging onto her.

“Remember when we went to the beach last weekend?” Songyi asked. At Dain’s nod, Songyi continued.

“Well, that night I came to Mark’s place and he was having a nightmare. When I touched him, he was freezing cold and he wasn’t breathing. When I woke him up, he said he was fine so I went to shower. When I was showering I heard this,” Songyi paused, searching for the words.

“This song,” she decided. “It was calling to me, cooing, but there weren’t any words, just emotions. It just, it pulled me in and then the next thing I know, I’m moving without my control, talking without my control. Thoughts are floating through my head, and they’re all jumbled, but they all center around Mark,” Songyi’s breath hitched and she looked like she was about to cry.

“I think I’m possessed,” she said, eyes wide, “and whatever is possessing me, wants Mark. I think it wants him dead, but it keeps touching him at night,” Songyi said.

Dain nodded, her eyes wide. She had heard about this, or at least something similar. She wondered if her Nana still had the book of spells at home.

“You said it was a song, what did it sound like?” Dain asked, mind racing.

“It was, I don’t know. It was soothing and calm, lonely maybe. It sounded so beautiful though, promising me that it would take care of everything,” Songyi said.

Dain nodded, pulling up all the lessons her grandma had given her. She had a feeling as to what this was.

“And it happened when you were in the shower?” Dain asked. Songyi nodded and a lightbulb went off for Dain.

“Shit!” Dain exclaimed, eyes wide. Songyi’s eyes were just as wide and she looked scared.

“What? What is it?” she asked, shaking Dain’s arms.

“You are being possessed,” Dain breathed, pulling away and looking around. She’d never stopped a possession concerning a Mer before, but she hoped the demon remedy would be the same thing. Dain moved around the kitchen, back turned to Songyi. Songyi stood there, head tilted to the side as her eyes went from brown to a dark, bottomless black.

“Clever witch,” Songyi mused and Dain froze. That was not Songyi, Songyi didn’t know what Dain was. Slowly, she turned and saw Songyi staring at her thoughtfully.

“What do you want with Songyi?” Dain demanded. The Mer possessing Songyi smiled but it was too wide on Songyi’s face.

“I do not want Songyi although I will need her heart later,” the thing mused and Dain gasped, stepping away. Wait, her heart? What did it need her heart for? If it wanted her heart, it could’ve taken it the night it possessed her. Wait, Songyi said it thought about Mark.

“What do you want with Mark?” Dain demanded. Songyi’s lips curled into an even more horrific smile.

“Smart witch, very smart,” it purred, moving towards her. Dain backed up, but it had her in a corner.

“If you kill me, the Grand Witch will come for you,” Dain threatened. It paused, tilting Songyi’s head.

“And I will feed her to my mate,” it said, but then Songyi’s brows furrowed.

“I will not kill you, your heart needs to stay beating,” it said. Dain frowned, not understanding what she had to do with all this.

“Do you need my heart?” Dain asked as it came closer. It shook Songyi’s head.

“Figure it out if you can, clever witch,” it crooned. Dain tried, but she didn’t know enough about Mer people, not many people did. The thing possessing Songyi made a soft clicking noise and Dain realized it was imitating a clock ticking, timing her. It was fucking with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Dain frowned, fingers tingling with power. She couldn’t hurt it because that would hurt Songyi. Maybe she could knock it out. Before she could even raise her hands or utter a spell, the thing made a buzzing noise and then it was on her. Strong hands wrapped around Dain’s throat and she struggled, clawing at Songyi’s hands. It didn’t seem to notice.

Instead, it pushed her back, unbothered when her head hit one of the cabinets. Dain’s head spun as she heard water turn on. She didn’t understand what it was doing until she realized it was filling the sink with water.

“You said you needed me alive,” Dain hissed, eyes wide as the water got higher. The thing smiled with Songyi’s face, not yet perfecting the art, or maybe it didn’t care enough to hide itself around her.

“I do not need you alive, but if you’re worried about death, it’s not coming today,” it purred. Dain tried to get away from the thing, kicking at Songyi, and feeling bad about it, but the thing didn’t react. Instead, it waited until the water was high enough and then began pushing her in it. Dain put up a good fight but then she heard it, the song. It was soft and gentle, motherly almost. Dain went still, staring into the water, face mere centimeters away.

She could only see her face reflecting back, but something was there, calling for her. She realized then, that there was another Mer involved. The one possessing Songyi couldn’t control Songyi and focus on Dain at the same time, too much strain. So, this was something else, and the aquifer it was in took it to their apartment, to every apartment in this building. Realizing its intention was what snapped Dain out of it, ignoring the song.

However, the Mer possessing Songyi was ready and it forced her head into the water. The water was freezing cold even though Dain knew the Mer used the hot water. The second she was in the water, clawed hands grabbed her face and pulled her deeper, towards the drain. It was going to kill her!

Moments before her face could be sucked into the drain, the song rang through Dain’s ears, pleading with her. She didn’t understand what it wanted, but Mer could only send emotions through the song, not actual words. Whatever it wanted, Dain wouldn’t be able to find out. She tried pulling her head out, but the Mer in the water and the Mer controlling Songyi held strong.

Within moments, Dain’s lungs lost the fight and Dain opened her mouth, sucking in water like it was air. The moment she did, the Mer in the water’s song filled with triumph and Songyi released her. Dain didn’t move, slumped down in the water as the coldness surged through her. She could only watch as her face moved away from the water. Her hand came up to wipe her hair away and she turned towards Songyi who was waiting patiently.

“Oh, this feels nice,” Dain purred, feeling her mouth curve into a smile. Her thoughts were filled with…Jackson? And the Mer’s intentions sped through her. She understood now, what the two Mer’s wanted, and there was nothing she could do about it. The ritual had already started.

“Took you forever, Junior,” Songyi complained, black eyes rolling in annoyance.

“Oh hush, JB. You know you liked helping,” the Mer controlling Dain, Junior, said. The Mer controlling Songyi, JB, merely shrugged.

“You should get dried up, you look like a drowned rat,” Songyi said. Dain snorted against her will.

There was nothing Dain could do as her body moved of another’s accord. She could only hope her boyfriend and his best friend got away quickly.

 _Oh honey, that’s so cute_. Junior thought to her. Dain gasped in her thoughts and she felt so cold, shivering inside her conscious. Junior didn’t speak to her again, just going to clean up and dress her up in something Dain wouldn’t normally wear.

\---

The summer was inching closer with each day and neither Mark nor Jackson had seen a single sign of mermen. Sure Mark still dreamed about drowning, but those dreams were coming few and far between. Instead, he found himself studying for finals and getting ready for graduation. Songyi was at his side an awful lot more than usual, but Mark appreciated it. They still hadn’t had actual sex in a while, but she didn’t complain and so Mark didn’t either.

It was a Friday evening when Mark and Jackson took their girlfriend’s out to do something fun. They went to one of the many boardwalks and just enjoyed themselves. Mark enjoyed spending time with his girlfriend and she definitely seemed to enjoy it.

It was when BamBam and Yugyeom showed up that things started getting weird. It had been completely random really. Sure the two knew where they were going and said they might swing around, but that was nothing new. However, the minute the two of them were close enough, the wolves growled.

“What are you guys doing?” Jackson asked, surprised. Mark was just as surprised, especially considering Songyi and Dain were nothing but sweet to them. Also, the girls had no idea that the two were wolves. BamBam and Yugyeom glared viciously at Songyi and Dain who looked surprised and a little scared, ducking behind their respective boyfriend.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Yugyeom asked, but he was already pulling Mark and Jackson away. Songyi and Dain looked at each other in confusion.

“Okay, what was that?” Mark asked when the wolves decided they were far enough away.

“Dude, something’s up with them,” BamBam said. Mark was confused.

“How do you know that? You literally started growling the second you saw them,” Jackson pointed out.

“They smell wrong,” Yugyeom said, looking behind him at the two girls who still looked unsure.

“What are you talking about?” Mark asked.

“Usually, Songyi smells like cotton candy and Dain smells like a bakery, but they smell wrong. They smell cold and weird,” Yugyeom explained. How one smells cold, Mark wasn’t sure.

“Well, what does that mean?” Jackson asked. The two hesitated.

“We don’t know. Maybe we should call Dongjun and Kristine. Maybe they’ll know,” BamBam said. Yugyeom nodded.

“Yeah, we’ll call them. Don’t let those two out of your sight,” BamBam said and then the two of them were storming away. Mark and Jackson looked at each other.

“Why do I get the feeling the shit is about to hit the fan?” Jackson asked. Mark just sighed, shaking his head.

“What just happened?” Songyi asked when the two returned. Mark rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at her.

“Sorry babe, they’re nervous, first time dealing with college finals,” Mark said. Songyi frowned at him, as if she knew he was lying, but then she nodded, letting it go.

“So, what do we do now?” Dain asked, still seeming a little uncomfortable. Mark couldn’t blame her.

“Well, it’s getting late. We should head back,” Jackson said. The others agreed and that was that. The ride home was a little weird, but Mark couldn’t blame them. BamBam and Yugyeom had been nothing but sweet to them until today. The change must’ve been jarring.

Back at their place, the four of them decided to watch a movie. That way, no one needed to talk. Dain and Songyi got the popcorn ready while Mark and Jackson got the covers. The movie cleared up some of the awkward air and the couples cleaned up.

Mark was putting the popcorn bowls in the sink when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Mark looked, finding that he had a message from BamBam.

**Keep them near you, we’ll be there in the morning**

Mark stared at the text for a moment before sighing. He’d deal with that in the morning. For now, he just wanted to cuddle with his girlfriend and forget about what was going on. Graduation was right around the corner, Mark didn’t want to think about anything else.

Songyi was already in the bed when he came in. Mark was just too exhausted to try anything and instead curled up with her. She blinked at him sleepily, leaning over to kiss him. Mark wasn’t sure if she was going to go anywhere with it, but she didn’t. Instead, she just closed her eyes again, falling asleep easily. Mark drifted off shortly after, wondering what was to come in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark woke up later in the night to something cold touching him. He swatted at it sleepily, eyes still closed, until whatever it was grabbed his arm. That woke Mark right up. His eyes shot open and he barely stopped himself from screaming.

JB was sitting on the edge of his bed, extremely calm for someone that was supposed to be in a body of water. Mark frowned, remembering the wolves saying Mer people couldn’t be out of water completely otherwise it was painful. He looked at JB in confusion, but JB just smiled and then pointed down.

Mark looked, having to lean over the bed. What he saw made him stop breathing for a moment. His room was flooded, the water high enough to be at Mark’s knees were he in it. He could only be thankful his outlets were waist height. Mark didn’t understand where the water was coming from until he saw that the bathroom door was open and the light was on. Someone had left the water on. But who?

Mark turned towards JB again and realized that he could see his tail now. It was thick, sleek, and completely black. The only light Mark had was from the bathroom so he couldn’t tell how long it was, but he’d already guessed JB was big. When Mark looked at JB’s face again, he noted that JB was watching him.

“What do you want with me?” Mark asked. Then he remembered JB probably wanted to eat him.

JB smiled at him, his teeth nearly glowing in the darkness.

“I want a lot of things,” JB purred, voice honey sweet. Mark remembered what happened when they made eye contact, but it was too late, much too late.

“For instance, I would love to make you sing for me again,” he purred. What? Sing for – shit. Yugyeom and BamBam had been right. Mark clenched his teeth and glared at JB, the thrall lessening in his anger.

“What did you do to Songyi?” he demanded.

“She is safe in her bedroom. She would only be in the way here,” JB informed him.

“You made her turn the water on.” It wasn’t a question.

“Very smart,” JB said, pleased. Mark wasn’t sure what he was commenting on though, the idea or Mark being aware of it.

“Why are you here?” Mark demanded. “Why don’t you just eat me?”

JB smiled more and this time, his teeth looked sharp and deadly. Mark gulped, realizing he may have jumped ahead of the gun on that one.

“Alright,” JB said, and then he was moving. For someone who was mostly tail, he was fast. He pinned Mark’s hands above his head, pinning Mark down with his weight. JB fit in between Mark’s legs rather easily, his tail keeping Mark from kicking at him. Mark realized how sharp JB’s teeth were as he got closer, but then his teeth went back to normal before he was kissing Mark.

Mark gasped, caught off guard. He had really thought JB would rather take a bite out of him instead of kiss him. Mark tried to fight it, he really did, but it was just too good. JB kissed Mark deeply, rocking against Mark’s crotch. Mark couldn’t stop the moan even if he wanted to as his dick hardened. JB smiled, delighted.

“Yes, sing for me,” JB purred. It sounded awfully familiar and Mark realized why when JB’s hands dipped into his shorts. He was doing exactly what Songyi had done every other night since the night they’d went to the beach. Mark stiffened when he realized what had happened.

“What did you do to Songyi?” he panted. JB ignored him, squeezing Mark’s dick almost painfully.

“I used her to please you,” JB said. Mark wanted to feel sick, and deep down he did, but his arousal was too strong and JB’s thrall was working. Or at least, that’s what he wanted to tell himself.

“You’re a monster,” Mark hissed, even as his hips thrust up into JB’s hand.

“Yes,” JB agreed, simple and to the point.

He kissed Mark again and the human tried to turn his head away, until JB twisted around the crown of his dick and Mark’s toes curled on either side of JB’s tail. He had thought the tail would feel slimy and gross, but it wasn’t. It was cold like the rest of JB, and heavy, but that was about it. It felt like rubbing his hand over a smooth marble countertop, except this was alive and connected to something that ate people.

“Why are you doing this?” Mark asked as JB kept pumping him towards his orgasm. JB just hummed, a low noise that was different from the other humming.

“What is that?” Mark asked. It was different from the song Mark heard when JB looked at him. It was softer, sultry almost, like a Latin song. JB smiled against Mark’s lips but didn’t answer.

Mark wanted to be angry, wanted to be disgusted, but all he could feel was JB’s lips kissing his so deeply, his hand stroking Mark just right. Mark’s breath hitched and he made a low noise, and JB trilled in response, delighted. When Mark came, it was loud. His back arched against JB and Mark felt positively euphoric as he cried out.

When he calmed down, he realized he was humming the song he heard when JB was around. JB was smiling against his neck, running fingers up and down Mark’s side. He wasn’t sure when JB had let his hands go, but Mark let them stay where they were.

“Pretty,” JB purred.

“Not handsome?” Mark asked, still riding his high. JB shook his head, shifting up to look down at him.

“Pretty,” JB repeated. Mark wouldn’t fight him on it, he’d surely lose. Instead, Mark remained where he was, relaxed. Well, he was until JB started stroking him off again. Mark shook his head, sensitive, but he welcomed it. He knew he shouldn’t, and it wasn’t even JB’s thrall keeping him still. He was pretty sure he’d gotten control of himself during the whole ‘sing for me’ debacle.

As Jaebum stroked Mark back to hardness, he reached down into the water with his other hand. Mark didn’t notice, more focused on what JB was doing with his other hand. His eyes had closed at some point, trying to focus fully on the feel of JB’s hand around his dick.


	11. Chapter 11

“Mate,” JB said and Mark opened his eyes. JB seemed pleased, leaning down to kiss him. It wasn’t nearly as deep as JB could do, but Mark didn’t care. Instead, he rolled his hips up into JB’s hand, trying to reach his orgasm again. JB pulled away, watching him try. Mark had closed his eyes again but hadn’t closed his mouth, so when JB put something in there, Mark was surprised. He didn’t know what it was, couldn’t even really taste it.

“Swallow it,” JB rumbled over him, one hand going over Mark’s throat. Mark hesitated, trying to figure out what JB had put in his mouth, but spitting it out wouldn’t do him any good. After JB repeated his command, Mark did as he was told. JB made that low rumbling noise Mark remembered from when he’d bit his tongue. Was he…purring?

“Good,” Jaebum cooed, kissing him again. Mark kissed back, pushing himself up to get closer. JB laughed into his mouth but didn’t seem to mind. JB fed him a few more times and Mark had simply given up trying to figure out what it was. With each bite it started to taste better, so he just went with it. When he reached his orgasm this time, it was with JB’s name on his lips.

JB kissed him down from his high, making a very pleased noise as he shifted up higher. Mark wasn’t sure what his intentions were in doing that, but then he felt it. JB’s tail between Mark’s legs rolled a little and then there was something hard and thick pressing against Mark’s crotch. Mark’s breath hitched but he wasn’t scared. JB wasn’t going to hurt him, quite the opposite actually.

When JB started stroking Mark again, he didn’t fight it at all. If JB thought Mark would get hard again then he would. When he was hard enough, JB wrapped his hand around the both of them and Mark shivered. If JB was longer than the average human, his dick followed the proportion. But Mark didn’t care, instead, he wondered what it would feel like with JB inside him, wondered if he could take it. If JB wanted him to, he would.

JB stroked them off, long hard strokes that had Mark whining and moaning. JB kissed him, licking out whatever Mark had eaten moments prior. Mark moaned into JB’s mouth, hands reaching to touch, more than pleased when JB seemed to want it. As JB thrust into his hand, rubbing his dick against Mark’s, Mark felt like he was going to pass out. It felt so good and as he moaned, the longest and loudest noise he’d made yet, he could hear it. Hear them.

He realized that the song that pulled Mark in was JB. It was his emotions and right now, it was pleased and lustful. The song JB had hummed earlier was Mark’s, also lustful but there was confusion in it. Mark didn’t understand why he could suddenly hear these things, but JB just leaned down to kiss him, moving a little faster.

“Fuck,” Mark breathed, unsure how long he could last, surprised he’d even been able to get hard this many times in one sitting. Their song got louder, fueled by arousal and ecstasy and – Oh! Mark came then, surrounded by the sound of JB’s song even though verbally, he was quiet. Mark was shivering, his song shaky and tired.

“Mate,” JB purred, letting go of them and instead grabbing Mark’s chin to kiss him. Mark may or may not have repeated the sentiment into the kiss. A thrill went through JB’s song and Mark knew he’d heard it.

When JB pulled away, he ran his fingers down Mark’s sides again, gentle until he had to be rough. Right now, he didn’t have to be. Mark’s song tipped up in curious question and JB tilted his head to the side. Slowly, Mark sat up, making JB move back. When JB was sitting, Mark moved so his feet were hanging over the bed, the cold water a relief to the temperature that hadn’t been so bothersome not so long ago.

JB didn’t say anything as Mark touched JB’s tail. It was strong, like JB was, and long. Mark couldn’t trace it completely, but he was pretty sure it was moving along the floor. JB smiled in an indulging way and he flicked his tail. Mark caught the gleam of the end of it somewhere near the bathroom door. Nodding in understanding, Mark tested out the song thing again. It was easier now that he understood its purpose. JB merely watched him, encouraging him in a way only Mer people could hear, that Mark was being trained to hear.

He could hear two strong songs not that far away from him. One was soft and sweet, in a pleasure filled chorus with the stronger one. The latter was new, awkward but learning. Mark looked at JB in question.

“Your Jackson,” JB told him. Mark remembered the other merman, the one who had left a bite mark on Jackson’s shoulder.

Mark didn’t ask any more questions after that. Instead, he tested out sensing other songs. He could hear the people of Los Angeles, and he’d probably hear more when he got stronger. Until then, JB was there. As if he heard Mark’s thoughts, JB smiled, the sharpness of his teeth no longer terrifying.

“What did you feed me?” Mark asked, remembering the pieces of whatever he’d eaten, bland until it seemed like the best thing Mark had ever tasted.

“Liver. You should sleep,” JB informed him. Mark’s brows furrowed.

“Are you leaving?” he asked, not wanting his mate to go, nor did he care about what he’d been fed. It had been delicious.

“You’ll still be able to hear me and I you,” JB said. Mark nodded and moved closer to JB. The merman allowed it, accepting Mark’s kiss with enthusiasm. When he pulled back, JB cupped Mark’s face.

“Just a little longer, I promise,” JB soothed, and it worked. Mark relaxed, nodding. Jaebum kissed him again and then he was gone, the water going with him. Mark looked around the floor, realizing it was completely dry. Mark found himself lying back down, appreciating the cool dampness of the bed. He drifted off immediately. He dreamt of drowning, of dying.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning was a bustle of movement before Mark was ready. It was Saturday which meant he didn’t need to do anything at all. Instead, he stretched on the bed, a lot like a cat in his actions. He reached out with his song, closing his eyes as he searched for Jaebum. It didn’t take long before he was met with the feeling of pride. Curiously, Mark called to him and JB’s song sounded amused, but he didn’t come. Mark was sure he could, but he was also sure JB was aware that Mark was feeling things out.

Mark pretty much cooed at JB for a while, getting pride and pleasure in JB’s song in return. After a moment, he decided he had to get up. Sleepily, Mark made his way out into the kitchen. Several people were seated in the living room, the only other person that actually lived there not being one of them.

Mark shuffled around, looking for something to eat. However, nothing in the kitchen smelled good, and he knew the food wasn’t bad. Instead of thinking about it too hard, Mark turned to greet the people in the living room. Dongjun, Kristine, Yugyeom, BamBam, Songyi, and Dain were in the living room. Mark could tell JB wasn’t possessing Songyi, mostly because JB’s song was far away and Songyi’s eyes were brown.

“Hey guys,” Mark said, shuffling down into a seat.

“What happened yesterday?” Dongjun asked, ignoring the greeting. Mark blinked a few times, trying to figure out what he meant.

“He’s really not a morning person,” BamBam said. “Mark, we talked to Songyi and Dain and they remember everything,” BamBam explained.

Mark looked at BamBam thoughtfully. He smelled good. Everyone here smelled good actually. So Mark was hungry? But…it was what he was hungry for that was the issue.

“Yeah. I remember we were at the boardwalk and Bam and Yugs showed up. They like, growled, at the girls, told us they smelled off. We came back here and settled in,” Mark said.

Songyi looked like she wanted to say something when Jackson shuffled out. He looked even more tired than Mark as he flopped down next to him. His song was sleepy and it greeted Mark quietly. Mark returned it and noticed the small smile Jackson was suddenly sporting. He knew.

“Hey guys,” Jackson said, stretching.

“So, the two girls have been possessed for a while by the Mer,” Kristine said.

“Um, what?” Jackson asked, his song showing his alarm, Mark sent a soothing note his way. They didn’t know Mark and Jackson knew, that they didn’t care.

Dain explained then and Mark had no idea the girl had been a witch. JB’s laughter fluttered through the pipes above and below them. Mark relaxed when he heard it. JB wouldn’t let Mark get hurt.

“So, what happens next?” Mark asked slowly, having heard the full story. He was curious as to why they hadn’t revealed what they’d helped do last night. JB sent him reassurance that Mark definitely needed. It was weird for him, suddenly being so dependent on someone else, but he didn’t mind. JB was strong, very strong, and he could definitely care for Mark with ease.

“Well, we need to figure out what they want,” Kristine said. Dain opened her mouth but shut it just as fast, her eyes darkening to a deep black. She stayed silent.

“Maybe they’re lonely,” Yugyeom said. Mark stood up, going to the kitchen. It was too dry here. In the kitchen, he grabbed two glasses and got some water, amused when some strands of water curled up toward Mark, like it was going to touch him. Mark lifted his hand, touching the tendrils of water and watching it curl around his fingers. After a moment, JB stopped and Mark got his glass of water, filling up the other one as well. He considered leaving the water on but decided against it.

Back in the living room, everyone was talking loudly about what they wanted to do, arguing and talking theories about what was going on. Jackson was quiet but smiled when Mark handed the other glass of water over. Mark nodded and took his time. The water was so good, so cold and cool.

Mark and Jackson let them talk over them for a while before they eventually got bored. It was also hard being around them considering they smelled delicious. So, the two left. It was really easy considering wolves got really puffed up when their opinion wasn’t being heard. They just walked out of the door. Mark was sure Songyi and Dain saw them, but the blackness of their eyes let them know who was in charge at the moment. They wouldn’t be saying anything until it was too late.

Mark and Jackson got into their car, Mark driving off. He wasn’t really thinking about where he was going, but he was kind of calling JB as he drove. He didn’t even realize where he was taking them until he saw a board letting them know Yosemite was at the next exit. Mark took it, hearing Jackson’s song leap in excitement. Something was happening right now and the two of them were getting close to the no return part.

At Yosemite, the two of them just sat in the car for a moment. Mark was so hungry and he wanted JB, wanted to get away from this horrible dryness.

“Are we really doing this?” Mark asked, wishing there was some cold water around. Jackson was quiet for a moment, thinking. Finally,

“Yes,” he said. And that was it. The two of them got out of the car, Mark leaving the door unlocked with the keys in the ignition. He got the feeling he wouldn’t be using it anymore. Mark’s stomach growled as he called JB. JB’s song was expectant, encouraging, and coming from the right. Mark headed towards it, Jackson right behind him.

Neither of them were really sure how far they walked, just following the separate songs guiding them. When the clearing came into view, Mark’s heartbeat picked up. If he walked a little faster, no one was there to notice. At the shoreline, Mark paused, but not in hesitation. He pulled his shirt off, pants following shortly after. JB was here somewhere, waiting.

The last time Mark was here, the water had been cold enough to have Jackson shivering for days. Now, it was a welcome relief from the dryness around him. He stepped in, stopping when he was up to his shoulders in the water. He waited for a moment, remembering his most recent dream of drowning, of dying. 


	13. Chapter 13

BamBam watched Kristine pace. She was trying to get ahold of a family member who had a book on Mer people. She told them it wasn’t very big, but whatever was in it would be useful. They could only be patient and hope that everything was alright.

BamBam figured something was different about this situation. They had been worried the mermen wanted to eat Mark and Jackson, but they had so many chances and hadn’t done it. Possession seemed a bit overboard when they definitely could’ve killed them in the shower.

At the moment, Dain and Songyi seemed like themselves. Their eyes were back to their normal color and they seemed fine. BamBam hoped that was true, he really wanted to help his friends. They had seemed rather calm, but neither of them were morning people, so BamBam figured they had went back to sleep. That was good, the further they were from any source of water, the better.

“Hello?” a tinny voice asked. The wolves sighed with relief.

“Sohee, I need you to grab the book on Mer,” Kristine said, pacing back and forth. It was quiet for a moment and BamBam could only hope the woman on the other line was doing as she asked. They heard the telltale signs of things moving before the woman spoke again.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“Well, a couple months ago two mermen tried to attack some humans. We got them away, but they’ve been following them. We don’t think they’ve tried to kill them, but they’ve possessed two other humans to be around them. Watch them maybe,” Kristine reported, running fingers through her wavy brown hair.

Sohee didn’t respond for a moment, but they could hear her turning the pages. When she gasped, BamBam bit his lip, glancing at Yugyeom. He looked just as worried.

“I think I know what’s going on, but I’ll need more information. The humans they tried to grab, have they been acting differently?” she asked.

“Different how?” Kristine asked.

“Like, their eating habits maybe? Their temperature?” Sohee asked. Kristine turned to look at BamBam and Yugyeom.

“Well, they haven’t been eating as often when we see them. I don’t know, Jackson did seem a little colder, but it’s hard to tell,” Yugyeom said. That last part was true, wolves ran high temperatures so it was hard to tell the difference in someone else’s temperature.  Sohee cursed.

“Okay, during the attack, was there blood exchanged?” Sohee asked. The wolves looked at each other.

“Well, one of them scratched me?” Kristine supplied, confused.

“No, not with you, with the humans. It’s gonna sound weird, but did they swallow any of the Mer’s blood?” Sohee asked. The group frowned, trying to remember until Dongjun groaned.

“I think Mark bled. I remember the Mer licking blood off his lip,” Dongjun said.

“What color was it? Normal?” Sohee asked.

“Yes,” Dongjun said.

“Then that had to be the human’s. Did Mark have any open wounds?” Sohee asked.

“No,” Dongjun said.

“When I saw him, he said his tongue was sore, because he bit it on accident,” Songyi said, brown eyes wide.

“I think, maybe, he bit the merman and accidently bit himself while he did it,” Dain said. Their eyes looked clearer, which was good. They didn’t smell cold either.

“I remember, when Junior, the merman, was controlling me, he thought about a ritual,” Dain supplied. Songyi looked confused by that.

“What ritual?” Yugyeom asked.

“A mating ritual,” Sohee said. It was quiet for a second as everyone digested that information. Then,

“What?” BamBam asked, standing up. Yugyeom pulled him back down, hand rubbing soothing circles across his back.

“The book talks about a mating ritual, not a lot, I think it’s just the basics. It says ‘ _When a Mer wishes to mate, that is, mate with a human, they have to start a ritual. The ritual starts first with the blood exchange. That will start the changes, if the human accepts.’_ I’m not sure about this next part but it says, ‘ _The human must feast on the love of the one who loves them the most, and then take their dying breath._ ” Sohee reported.

“Feast on love?” Dongjun asked. BamBam’s mind was spinning. A ritual had started and they didn’t even know how to stop it.

“What does that even mean?” Yugyeom asked. No one had an answer for that.

“Wait, where’s Mark and Jackson?” Kristine asked, looking at where they’d been moments prior before everyone had gotten loud.

“I figured they went back to sleep,” Yugyeom said, BamBam nodding in agreement.

“No, they’re not here,” Songyi said, frowning.

“And how do you know that?” Yugyeom asked, but he couldn’t hear their heartbeat.

“Because the merman’s not in my head anymore. He only leaves when he’s focusing on Mark,” she explained. BamBam really wanted to ask how she knew that, but then Dongjun and Kristine stood up.

“We need to go, now,” she said. Dain had a rather peculiar look on her face.

“I think we may be too late,” she murmured.

BamBam didn’t want to think about what that meant. Instead, he pulled Yugyeom out of the apartment, following the others down to the parking lot. Sure enough, Mark’s car was gone, and their scent was in the area, still fresh.

“Shit, we should’ve paid more attention,” Dongjun said.

“There was nothing we could do,” Dain replied. She looked sad but accepting. BamBam had so many questions, but his heart was in his throat with worry. In the car, Dongjun, Kristine, and Yugyeom were trying to figure out what to do. BamBam wanted to throw some input in, but he really didn’t know what to do. When Dain put her hand on his arm, he nearly jumped out of his skin. As it were, he turned to look at her. Her eyes were calm, bottomless, black.

“It’s okay,” she soothed, rubbing BamBam’s arm.

“It’s almost over,” she promised.

BamBam called for Dongjun to go faster.


	14. Chapter 14

_The last time Mark was here, the water had been cold enough to have Jackson shivering for days. Now, it was a welcome relief from the dryness around him. He stepped in, stopping when he was up to his shoulders in the water. He waited for a moment, remembering his most recent dream of drowning, of dying._

\---

A thought entered his mind, but before it could bloom into an actual idea, JB was there, all soothing and honey-smooth. JB wrapped around him, tail wounding around Mark’s legs, not to trap, but to hold.

“Hello,” JB purred, arms wrapping around Mark.

“I’m still human,” Mark said, not really sure where that came from. JB nodded, and Mark realized they were going further back into the lake.

“Yes, but not for long,” JB replied, hands going to Mark’s hair, rubbing the red strands down.

“Your tail will be magnificent,” JB cooed. Mark stared in wonder at the softness of JB’s expression, something he’d never think the Mer capable of when Kristine had first spoken of them.

“It’s not natural,” Mark said, shaking his head. JB either didn’t know what that meant or didn’t care as he ran his fingers through Mark’s hair again. Mark found himself relaxing, leaning into JB. When he felt the urge to kiss him, he did it. JB didn’t stop him at all, allowing him to do as he pleased. Mark only belatedly realized they were sinking underwater when JB slid his tongue into Mark’s mouth.

Months ago, Mark would’ve been terrified, scrambling back towards the surface, but he was calm now. He sealed his mouth against JB’s, holding his breath as much as he could. JB’s song was strong and filled with pleasure and want and Mark’s echoed his. However, JB’s song changed to something darker and Mark didn’t understand why until he heard a cacophony of other songs. The wolves were here. With Songyi and Dain.

JB breathed air into Mark’s mouth for him before pulling away. He looked Mark over, searching for something. Mark wasn’t sure what he was looking for and his song rang with confusion. Finally, JB smiled, his tail unwrapping itself from Mark’s body. Mark was put out by that, but then with one strong flick of his tail, they were back at the surface.

All four of the wolves were in wolf form on the shoreline. Songyi and Dain were standing off to the side, eyes wide as they looked over the lake. That meant the Mer weren’t controlling them.

“JB,” Mark said, getting his attention. JB looked down at him, his expression softening.

“Will you die for me?” JB asked. Mark didn’t think about it, didn’t even need to.

“Yes,” he said. JB smiled, pressing a tender kiss to Mark’s lips.

“Then eat her heart,” JB said, nodding towards the shoreline. Mark didn’t have to look to know who JB was talking about. Mark nodded, willing. He was hungry anyway, and Songyi did smell so delectable. By now, the wolves had noticed them but they didn’t enter the water yet. BamBam and Yugyeom were whining, pacing along the shoreline. Mark frowned.

“Don’t hurt them,” Mark said. JB frowned for a moment then shrugged.

“As you wish,” he replied. Mark took a deep breath. Alright then, he was ready. JB moved towards the shoreline and almost as an afterthought, Mark felt another song. This one was sleepy and curious, drifting out.

“Who is that?” Mark asked, feeling out with his song, curious. The sleepy song seemed happier, a greeting thrumming in Mark’s ears.

“You’ll see,” and JB didn’t elaborate.

When they got closer to the shoreline, Mark saw Jackson in a similar position with his mate. Mark could hear the girls talking and he realized the wolves thought Jackson and Mark had been kidnapped. It was kind of funny. Quietly, JB whispered into Mark’s ear.

“Eat her heart, mate. You are still human, so I need you to stick to the water,” JB’s voice was commanding and firm, but his song belied his worry for Mark’s safety. Mark nodded, sending out soothing notes to him. The sleepy song was getting stronger, closer.

“Do you trust me?” JB asked.

“I’m going to die for you,” Mark replied. JB smiled and then let him go. Mark didn’t sink, he didn’t move at all. The water was holding him. JB dipped under the water, his long tail flicking up before he was gone. The water didn’t even ripple.

“Mark!” Songyi called. Mark was facing the shoreline, but he couldn’t move and he told them so, making his voice fill with fear. In reality, he wasn’t scared at all. His heart was racing, yes, but not in fear. The wolves would’ve noticed, but JB and the other Mer had their attention.

They chased the Mer down the shoreline, snarling and snapping at the thick tendrils of water that tried to drag them into the water. When the wolves disappeared around the bend, Mark could move again. Slowly, he swam towards the shoreline, noticing that Jackson had made it already. When Mark could stand up, he did so.

Songyi ran to him, tears streaming down her face. Mark let her hug him, smiling at her. He was still human, but not completely, not anymore. Although JB was still busy, he had enough focus to send encouraging notes his way, pushing him to keep going, to finish the hunt.

“Everything is okay,” Mark said, his voice soothing, gentle. Songyi pulled back, sniffing.

“You’re so warm,” Mark said, fingers on her arms where her warm blood was racing. Mark’s temperature was lower than hers and it hadn’t been not too long ago. However, right now, the warm feel of hers was worrying to him. She needed to be cold and cool.

“Come on,” Mark said, pulling her backwards. “Let’s cool you down,” he soothed.

Songyi followed, sniffing and clinging onto him. She was so warm, Mark didn’t like it. He pulled her further back until they were waist deep in the water now. The sleepy song was much closer, and like JB, it was sending him encouraging notes. Mark thanked it, guiding her deeper.

“Mark,” she whimpered, shivering.

“It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay. Songyi?” Mark asked. She opened her eyes, brown eyes clear of any influence.

“Do you love me?” Mark asked. Songyi didn’t seem bothered by the question, didn’t even seem to realize they were getting deeper in the water. She was under Mark’s thrall, and although it wasn’t as strong as JB’s, it was working. The sleepy song was helping him, smoothing down any issues Mark overlooked.

“I love you, Mark,” she breathed, honest under his thrall. “I love you so much it hurts,” she said. Mark smiled. Good.


	15. Chapter 15

“Thank you,” Mark said. Songyi looked confused and he could tell she was pulling away from the thrall. Mark wasn’t strong enough to keep it up. So, he didn’t. Mark pulled her under the water, stronger than she was. He was changing, and she would help him. Songyi struggled, naturally, but the Mer that had the sleepy song was helping Mark, allowing Mark to breathe through a created air bubble as Mark kept Songyi’s struggles to a minimal. Mark couldn’t see the new Mer’s face, but he could see a silver tail flicking behind him.

Mark focused on Songyi, tearing her shirt open. It hurt, his claws, but this was his first time using them. He tore at her chest, breaking her ribs as he reached for her heart. Somewhere behind him, the silver tailed Mer with the sleepy song purred in hunger. Mark would let it have the body after he had the heart.

With Songyi’s heart in hand, Mark pushed her body away. Almost immediately the silver tailed Mer was there. He was male and he looked younger than JB and Jackson’s merman. He had a youthful round face and he smiled at Mark before shooting off with Songyi’s body.

With Songyi’s heart in hand, Mark swam to the surface again. It was surprising to feel how fast he was going, not even realizing he was bending the water to his will. Once he’d surface, Mark looked Songyi’s heart over. It wasn’t anything special, but her love for him would be strong enough to help him. So, he ate it. He’d never eaten a heart before, but Mark found he liked it.

Something behind him purred in pleasure and when Mark turned, JB was there, his tail wrapping around Mark’s legs. He looked pleased, watching Mark finish up.

“Mate,” Mark breathed, kissing JB. JB laughed into the kiss, wrapping arms around Mark.

“Are you ready?” JB asked.

“What about the younger wolves?” Mark asked, worried. He may be changing, but he still cared for them. JB smiled, running soothing fingers down Mark’s back.

“They are safe and will be willing to see you when you wake,” JB said. Mark took a deep breath before he nodded. JB smiled and then kissed him again, going underwater as he did so. The water got colder the lower they got, but eventually it got warm, which was surprising but not unwelcome. JB pulled away and laid Mark down carefully. His hands touched Mark’s face, sides, and legs before they pulled away completely, his song still thrumming close by, hopeful, pleading.

Mark wasn’t sure how long he was there before he started breathing, his lungs no longer able to stand holding it in. Sucking in water was painful and Mark felt himself dying. It hurt, and it began to hurt even worse when something began tearing at his legs. Mark clawed at the rock beneath him, the pain almost too much, but the heart he’d consumed recently helped him. Songyi loved him too much to want him to die and so he didn’t.

When Mark opened his eyes, he could see better than before, hear better than before. He could hear BamBam and Yugyeom on the shoreline, their words of worry interesting. He could hear the sleepy Mer dozing somewhere, waiting. There was an underground cave near here. But most importantly, Mark could hear JB. His hopeful song was still going and when Mark looked up, JB was waiting.

Mark swam into JB’s arms, laughing freely when JB wrapped around him. Mark looked down and it took him a moment to realize his long tail was a shimmering red. It wasn’t that hard moving it around at all and Mark was wrapping his tail with JB’s in return.

“I told you,” JB breathed, pressing kisses to Mark’s face. Mark laughed, his song loud and delighted. JB nuzzled up against him, unwinding enough of his tail to swim upward. Mark could help now, but he was too busy returning the kisses he was being given. Mark had the rest of his unnatural life to learn how to multitask.

Somewhere to his right, a brilliant sapphire blue tail was twirling with a bright emerald green one. To his left, the silver tailed Mer with the sleepy song was back, swishing in between the two couples. He seemed curious to meet them, but Mark had to figure out what to do with his friends first. He hoped they accepted this change because Mark was very sure he couldn’t change back. He didn’t even want to, especially with the way JB was smiling at him.


End file.
